


Life as it Should

by finnshavocado



Series: Lan and Vien [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (I just put [censored] instead), (so far) - Freeform, Acceptance, Accident, Arguing, Coming Out, Homophobia, Hospital Setting, I didn't feel comfortable actually using it, I'm not quite sure, Lan has arrived, M/M, One swear, Public Speaking, also I should add that I'm pretty sure that mel's parents are abusive in a way, and don't take homophobic bs!, and more about Mel's identity crisis!, and she isn't actually a girl, another anxiety attack!, anxiety attack, asking someone out, being kicked out of a home, brief mention of hrt, brief surgery mention, but I think y'all will get the idea of what word it is, but please be careful, but spoiler alert: mel isn't, censored usage of a slur, chapter five doesn't have any warnings!, coming out as trans, gym challenge, identity crisis, in fact mel isn't even her real name, minor description of injuries, more homophobia, motivation, parents being jerks, questioning identity!, talk about trans experiences, the gym leaders are so supportive!, what a concept!, y'all please be careful mel's parents are very homophobic, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnshavocado/pseuds/finnshavocado
Summary: Mel's parents aren't thrilled about the new Champion, but Mel just wants to live her life. Her parents have other ideas.
Relationships: Lan/Vien, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Lan and Vien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction to Mel

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all please read the tags because tw: MAJOR HOMOPHOBIA. Mel's parents are bad. Very, very bad. But don't worry, Mel is a wonderful person and things will eventually be fine. Eventually.

For the most part, Melanie’s life was normal.  
She was raised in Hulbury, Galar by her mom and her dad- stereotypical white parents who wanted nothing but the best for their daughter. Anything less was not to be accepted.   
Their vision for her was for her to graduate high school and go on to college to become a doctor. Pretty normal, right?  
Except for when Melanie’s grades slipped down to B’s and C’s in sophomore year, and she didn’t get accepted into any of the big-name schools she applied to senior year- so basically, she didn’t get accepted into any of the colleges she applied to.   
Her parents were disappointed and made sure to voice their opinions often. Mel would never tell them that she could’ve easily gotten all A’s but had dropped her grades on purpose. She didn’t want to go to college. She wanted adventure.  
She wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer.  
When she finally worked up the courage to admit her dreams to her parents only a few months after she graduated, they weren’t thrilled, but reluctantly gave in to support her.  
And for once in her life, Mel felt like she was actually somewhat free.   
As long as she was doing fine and making a name for herself, her parents didn’t care much about her adventures. She worked hard, putting together most of the Galarian Pokedex, and challenging trainers from all over the region.  
Then, everything changed.   
Someone from Kalos moved to Galar and took on the gym challenge- and ended up beating the Champion on his first go.   
Naturally, Mel’s parents wouldn’t have minded too much.  
That is, until Vien, the new champion, went public about his sexuality.  
The region was entirely baffled to learn that their new Champion was asexual and panromantic. Most everyone was accepting and ready to support their new Champion no matter what.  
Unfortunately, Mel’s parents were one of the exceptions.  
Mel’s parents were furious that a queer man was Champion, constantly voicing their opinions that such was ‘abnormal’ and ‘goes against nature’. As such, they both made a decision that there was only one thing that could come of this.  
And suddenly, Mel was being entered into the Gym Challenge against her will by her parents, under strict instructions that she was to make her way through the challenge and become the new Champion.  
“I won’t stand to have that [censored] as Champion any longer than necessary!” Her father yelled as Mel tried to protest.   
“Dad, don’t use that word,” Mel growled.   
“Why not? It’s what he is!”  
“It’s a slur! I know you guys hate gays but you still shouldn’t use that word!”  
“Are you trying to defend them?!”  
“... Of course not! I just think you guys should try and be more considerate!”  
“People of his kind don’t deserve kindness! They’re disgusting!”  
So, that became Mel’s new life. Constant, vigorous training as Mel tried to become the best of the best.  
She didn’t win the gym challenge that year, and Vien stayed Champion. The next year? A repeat of the same.  
Her parents were getting sick of this. Mel just wanted to live her life as she wanted in peace.  
But under her parents’ watch, that wasn’t happening anytime soon.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the third Gym Challenge Mel has participated in comes to a close, a sudden accident takes the entire Galar region by shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More quick warnings- there are some injury mentions, including a spinal injury, and paralysis is discussed. I think those are all the warnings for this chapter but please let me know if I miss anything!

“So, they’re entering you in again?”  
Mel let out a deep sigh as she poked at her food. “Unfortunately.”  
The person sitting in front of her gave her a sympathetic look. “I still can’t believe they hate Vien that much.”  
It was a typical Friday evening. The Gym Challenge had been happening for a couple of months. It was Mel’s third go at it, and she had made it to the semifinals, which were in a few days.  
“I know I’ve already apologized ten times before, but I wouldn’t have given them that endorsement three years ago if I’d known that they were forcibly entering you and not getting it for you for your birthday.” Nessa, the Water Gym Leader and Mel’s immediate cousin, lamented.  
“Nes, it wasn’t your fault,” Mel reminded her. “There wasn’t any way for you to know. Honestly, if it had been for my birthday and not for my parents to take advantage of me, I would’ve been ecstatic.”  
“And now you’ve been through the ropes a few times now,” Nessa nodded.  
“I’m not going to win this year. Purposely. I’m not gonna give them the satisfaction.”  
“It’s your own decision, Mel, but be careful.”  
Mel nodded. “I just wish my parents were as great as yours.”  
“Mom has been talking about disowning your Mom.”  
“I can’t blame her. Mom’s an asshole, but don’t tell her I said that.”  
“I wouldn’t think of it.”  
Mel glanced out the window. “It doesn’t help that I’m about 90% certain Vien hates me because of this too.”  
“I couldn’t say. It’s possible, but Vien is pretty chill most of the time. It’s impossible to think anyone actually hates him just for who he loves.”  
“Right? Tell that to Mom and Dad.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And at the conclusion of a heart-stopping battle… Raihan has come out on top!”  
Mel brought her fainted Gyarados back, putting him back in his Pokeball. Raihan, the Dragon Gym Leader, walked up to her.  
“Good battle, Mel,” he remarked, putting out his hand.  
“You too,” Mel nodded, taking it and shaking it.  
Raihan gave her a smile, then said, his voice low, “Don’t let your parents get you down too much this time around, okay?”  
Mel smiled back. “I don’t plan to. Thank you, Raihan.”  
As Mel walked off the field at Wyndon stadium, having lost the battle right before the one against the Champion, she barely registered the announcer talking about her status as one of the strongest challengers this year, again. Even though it was only her third time taking part, she had been a top runner every year.  
Mel walked back into the locker room and came almost face to face with the Champion.  
Vien looked at her in surprise. “Ah, sorry! I was just on my way out onto the turf.”  
“Uh- no biggie,” Mel stammered. Despite this being her third time around, she had never actually met Vien.  
Vien looked at her closely, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait, you’re Melanie.”  
“You’ve heard of me?” To be honest, Mel wasn’t surprised.  
“Nessa’s mentioned you a few times, and your reasoning behind being here isn’t exactly a secret,” Vien commented.  
Mel’s face fell. It looks like she was right.  
“I’m really sorry your parents are suck jerks.”  
…  
Okay, that was not expected.  
Vien obviously saw the surprise in her eyes and chuckled. “Don’t worry, I know enough about you from what Nessa’s said to know that you can’t be as bad as them.”  
“I- I try not to be,” Mel stammered. “They’re assholes. I really don’t have a problem with the LGBTQ+ community. You’re still human, trying to exist just as much as the rest of us.”  
“And I sincerely appreciate that,” Vien nodded. “We’ll have to talk more sometime, but for now, I have a match to be at.”  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry.” Mel stood aside. “Good luck, Vien.”  
Vien smiled back as he walked away. “You too, Melanie.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was such a good battle,” Nessa exclaimed as they walked to lunch later that day. “Girl, if you hadn’t purposely lost, you might’ve actually beat him.”  
“I actually didn’t purposely lose that time. Raihan was just really good.”  
“Well, it was still a great battle!”  
“Thanks, Nes. And Vien won the championship again. Thank god. I actually met him today.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, before he went out to battle Raihan. He was really cool, and he knows that I’m not actually as homophobic as my parents.”  
“Oh, good.” They arrived at the restaurant, and Nessa pulled the door open. “I had a feeling.”  
“Yeah, I’m really glad he doesn’t actually hate me.”  
The two ordered their food and sat down. “It’s always a good feeling when the gym challenge ends,” Nessa sighed. “Means it’s time for a break, and you don’t need to worry about making sure your challenge is, well, challenging, and that your Pokemon are trained up…”  
“Must be nice,” Mel mused. “My parents are probably gonna make me start training up again as soon as tomorrow.”  
“God, I wish they would lay off you. You did really well this year!”  
“I wish too.”  
Nessa looked at her sympathetically. “One day, you won’t have to worry about them constantly being on your case.”  
“At this rate, that’ll only be when I’m champion.”  
“Don’t keep your hopes too low. You never know what’s going to happen.”  
Suddenly, Nessa’s Rotom Phone started going off. Nessa frowned. “Who could that be? Everyone knows I have lunch with you after the finals.” Nessa pulled her phone out.  
“Weird, it’s Milo. I should probably take this.” She held the phone up to her ear. “What’s up, Milo? … Whoa, slow down. What happened? … What?”  
Mel looked up in concern as horror dawned on Nessa’s face. “Holy- okay, I’ll be right there. Wyndon Hospital? Okay, stay calm, Milo, everything’s gonna be okay.”  
Nessa hung up and stuck her phone in her pocket. “Sorry, Mel, I’m gonna have to take off.”  
“What happened? Who’s in the hospital?”  
“Kabu was in a flying taxi accident on his way back to Motostoke. All Milo knows is that it’s bad and Kabu’s been taken into surgery.”  
“Oh, sh- I’m coming with you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessa and Mel quickly rushed into the hospital ER, and all Mel could say was that she had never seen a scene like this before in her life.  
The waiting room of the ER was completely full. 5 of the other gym leaders (save Bede) were there, along with Vien, Leon- the former champion before Vien-, Hop, Leon’s little brother, and Piers (the older brother of Dark Gym Leader, Marnie). Even Sonja, a well-known Professor, was there, who jumped up to talk to Nessa as soon as they entered, and Opal, the former Fairy Gym Leader, was there too.  
The mood in the air was solemn, and you could tell every person in that room was in shock from the sudden news.  
Milo, the Grass Gym Leader, had gotten up to talk quietly with Nessa and Sonja. Allister, the Ghost Gym Leader, was sitting alone in the corner. Raihan was sitting in-between Leon and Vien. Hop was on the other side of Vien. Melony, the Ice Gym Leader, was talking quietly with Opal. Piers and Marnie were talking quietly as well.  
Mel stood kinda awkwardly until Vien caught notice of her and beckoned her over. Mel went slightly red as she walked over.  
Leon looked over at her. “Melanie, right?”  
“Yeah. It’s an honor to meet you, Leon. And you too, Hop.”  
Hop nodded at her, not saying anything. Leon just gave a grim smile.  
“Not the best circumstances, but I will say it’s an honor to meet you too.”  
Mel gave a grim smile back. Hop patted the chair beside him, and Mel reluctantly sat down silently.  
For a few hours, nothing happened- everyone sat quietly and did their own thing as they waited for news about the Fire Gym Leader.  
Finally, a doctor in scrubs came out of a door and walked over to them.  
“Are you all here for Kabu?”  
Everyone who was sitting stood up all at once.  
“How is he?” Vien was the one to ask.  
“He made it through surgery, but he’s not in the best of shape. There were some spinal issues. It’s looking likely he will be paralyzed from the waist down.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you certain, Kabu?”  
It was just a couple of weeks following the accident. Kabu was starting his recovery, but it had become very evident that he was indeed paralyzed, and the doctors weren’t hopeful that he’d regain feeling. Nessa was currently visiting him in the hospital (without Mel, who, of course, had already started training again).  
“Nes, I’m telling you I could keep doing my job if I wanted,” Kabu insisted. “But I think this is a sign that it’s finally time for me to step down. I’ve had a good run, but I think it’s time for me to retire.”  
Nessa let out a sigh. “As much as I hate to hear that, Kabu, it is your decision. If you think it’s time, then I’ll support you. But who’s gonna take over the gym?”  
“That’s a good question. I’m considering holding a competition.”  
“A competition?”  
“Something like a Gym Challenge, but much more difficult. I wanna make sure the new Gym Leader will do a good job.”  
“That sounds like a good idea, I suppose. I’ll be here to help you plan it if you need, Kabu.”  
“I appreciate the offer, Nes. I’ll let you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna quickly explain Mel and Nessa's family tree- their grandmother had two daughters, Mel's mom and Nessa's mom. Mel's mom is a homophobic asshole who married another homophobic asshole. Nessa's mom is really sweet and accepting and married a sweet and accepting POC man.


	3. Mel's Real Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel finally figures out what she wants to do with her life, but first, she needs her parents to get off her case. Unfortunately, that isn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter... overcontrolling parents, homophobia, two anxiety attacks, identity crisis, someone being kicked out of their home.  
> This one got hard to write at the end, but things are gonna get better, eventually!

“You’re what?”  
Just two months after the accident, Kabu had officially announced his intentions to hold a challenge to determine the new Gym Leader. Mel’s parents had been training her even more vigorously than before, and Mel had decided that she’d had enough.  
“I’m entering Kabu’s challenge,” Mel told her parents.  
“You are not entering that challenge,” her mother retorted. “You are going to continue your training to become the champion.”  
“I never said I was stopping the training. There’s not a great chance I’ll be chosen- I just wanna enter and see how I do.”  
That was a lie. Mel knew she had a good shot at the position. This was just the only way she was going to be able to convince them in the first place.  
Her parents looked at each other, not convinced.  
“Listen. I’m 21. You guys can’t constantly be controlling my every action. Besides, this challenge will help me get better anyway.”  
Her father sighed. “Alright, fine. You can do the challenge. But you’ll be continuing your training after you lose.”  
Thanks for the confidence in me, Dad, Mel thought dryly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie stood in front of the bathroom mirror and they saw a stranger.  
Who is that? They pondered to herself, touching the glass. The other person did the same.  
The other person had long, golden hair, tied up in a ponytail, and sky blue eyes. Mel reached up to their own ponytail. The girl in the mirror copied every action.  
Who is this girl in the mirror? Melanie asked themself. It does not feel like me.  
The girl in the mirror looked sullen and lost as if someone had been controlling her every action.  
That poor girl. I hope she’s alright.  
“Melanie! Your cousin is here!”  
Nessa. That’s right. Lunch.  
Melanie looked in the mirror and saw the girl again.  
Saw themself again.  
I don’t know who I am.  
Trying to control the panic rising in her voice, Mel called back. “Send her up here, please!”  
Mel collapsed against the bathroom counter, trying to control her breathing which was suddenly becoming erratic.  
“Mel? Are you- Mel!”  
Nessa was at her side in an instant. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
Mel just shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face. She looked up at Nessa.  
“I don’t know who I am anymore.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And in a shocking turn of events, only one trainer has made it fully through Kabu’s challenge- Melanie!”  
As she walked out onto the pitch, Mel’s heart was beating in her ears. She had made it. Six months after Kabu’s horrible accident, Mel was fighting for his former title as Motostoke Gym Leader.  
She knew her parents were watching this live in horror and shock. She didn’t care. She had realized that she really and truly wanted this- more than anything.  
She could hear Nessa cheering in the stands. She could see Nessa cheering in the stands, next to Vien and Sonja and Hop and Leon. They were all cheering.  
Kabu wheeled himself onto the field, an impressed look on his face.  
As they stood in front of each other, Kabu spoke. “Are you sure about this?”  
“Never more in my life.”  
“Then let’s get started.”  
The battle started, and Mel quickly took hold of the advantage. She had spent the last four months vigorously training a team of water and ground Pokemon. Mel held on to her advantage as tight as she could and didn’t let go.  
Move after move, turn after turn, Mel fought hard, staying one step ahead of Kabu. And finally, finally, after one final Max Geyser in the face of his Gigantimax Centiskorch, she had done it.  
She had proven herself.  
Mel fell to her knees, face in her hands as the crowd went wild.  
She heard a quiet squeaking as Kabu wheeled over to her.  
“For the record, I had planned to offer you the spot even if you’d lost,” Kabu commented. “But your victory just now only solidified my decision. Melanie, I offer you the spot as Motostoke’s Gym Leader, if you so choose to accept it.”  
Mel looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She stood on shaky legs to face him directly.  
She held her hand out to him.  
“I accept.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
In the crowd, tears formed in Nessa’s eyes as she realized that Mel had accepted.  
“Nes?” Vien leaned over to her. “Are you okay?”  
“They’re going to kick her out,” Nessa whispered. “They’re going to kick her out.”  
Vien’s face hardened. “Then we’ll make sure she has somewhere to go when they do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel stood in front of her house.  
Her hands were shaking. She didn’t know what to do.  
Mel stood in front of her house.  
This is it, she thought. What am I going to do?  
Mel stood in front of her house.  
Mel opened the door.  
“MELANIE!”  
Mel cringed almost instantly at the infuriated tone in her father’s voice.  
This was not going to be good.  
Mel swallowed as her father came barging through the kitchen.  
“What in the name of the world do you think you’re doing?” he demanded angrily. “You’re throwing away your goals! You’re throwing away the one thing in life you were meant to do!”  
“No,” Mel shot back. “I’m throwing away your goals. I’m throwing away the thing you drilled in me was my only purpose in life.”  
“Because it is!”  
“No, it’s not!” Mel yelled. “You took my life from me! You told me what I was and wasn’t allowed to do with it! You never stopped to consider what I wanted!”  
“You will not speak to me in that tone!” Her father roared. “I am your father!”  
“And I am 21 years old!” Mel interrupted, her voice rising to a level she had never reached before. “I am an adult! I get to decide what I do in my life, not you! You have no control over me!”  
“Melanie!”  
Her mom had entered the room, looking just as furious as her father.  
“You’re going to tell Kabu you aren’t going to be a gym leader. You’re going to continue your training. You-”  
“No.” Mel stopped her. “No, I’m not. I’m going to be a gym leader. I’m going to support Vien as Champion, and as who he is, not anything else. I’m going to become the strongest Gym Leader Galar has ever seen, but not as Champion. Not yet. And you’re not going to stop me.”  
“But the Champion-”  
“Is human, and his sexuality doesn’t change that. You two are just homophobic assholes.”  
Her parents stared at her.  
Then her father grabbed a bag sitting by the door. “Then you’re no daughter of mine. Pack up your stuff and get the hell out of my house.”  
He threw the bag at her, and she barely caught it. Without looking either of them in the eye Mel ran to her room, slammed the door, and began to sob.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel walked down the streets of Hulbury, alone.  
She knew where she had to go. There was only one place, one person, who could help her figure out what to do next.  
She stopped right outside a house down the street from Hulbury’s stadium and knocked on the door.  
“It’s unlocked!” a familiar voice called through.  
Mel opened the door and was greeted by a sight that sent her into tears once again.  
Nessa, Vien, Milo, Kabu, Allister, Melony, Marnie, Raihan, and even Bede were there waiting for her.  
Nessa moved forward to bring Mel into her arms. “We’re here for you, Mel. We won’t let you figure this out alone.”  
Mel began to sob into Nessa’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know what to do,” she cried. “I don’t- I-”  
“Shhhh. Don’t focus on that right now, Mel, just let it out.”  
Mel buried her face into Nessa’s shoulder as she let out all of the emotions she had repressed for so long.  
She cried for a good long while, and as they died down to sniffles, Vien spoke up.  
“We’re here to help you, Mel,” he said softly. “Whatever you need right now, we’re here for you. Because you’re one of us now, which makes you family.”  
The other Gym Leaders nodded in agreement. Mel choked back another sob and lifted her head up.  
“Thank you guys, I just… I don’t know what I need right now. I think I need time to figure things out. I need to work-” Mel sniffled again. “There are a lot of different things I need to work out.”  
“We can give you time,” Raihan nodded.  
“Bede and I will be here to help you adjust if you would like,” Marnie butted in. “We’re still relatively new to this, too.”  
Bede nodded in agreement but said nothing.  
“Just reach out to any of us if you need anything,” Vien said. He then walked over and placed a card in her hand.  
His rare league card.  
Raihan walked over and handed his to her too, followed by Milo, Allister, Melony, Marnie, and Bede, and one by one they all left.  
Kabu wheeled up carefully, holding out his rare league card. “Feel free to contact me for anything, too. You’re going to be an amazing Gym Leader, Mel, I know it. And for the record, the Gym Type doesn't have to be Fire, and it wouldn't hurt my feelings too much if you changed it.”  
Mel gave him a small smile, and he winked, then wheeled out of the door.  
“I’ve already set up my spare bedroom,” Nessa informed her softly. “Feel free to stay here as long as you need.”  
“Thank you so much, Nes.”  
“Anything for my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little clarity, Mel was kicked out mainly because of her parents' homophobia towards someone else, because she refused to share their opinions and do their 'evil bidding' of stopping Vien from being champion because he's queer. It isn't gonna help when Mel makes some revelations of their own later on...


	4. What Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Nothing huge this time, Mel almost has a panic attack but actually doesn't. Then at the end, Mel begins to question her identity, which might be triggering to some people, as she's basically having an identity crisis again. So please be careful, but this chapter is pretty mild compared to the rest of them!

“Nes, I’m starting to feel closed off,” Mel said softly a few mornings later as they ate breakfast.  
Nessa looked up at her. “In here? Should I open a window?”  
“No, no, in Hulbury. I just… this is where… I’ve always been.”  
“Mel, you’ve never had full control over your life,” Nessa pointed out. “Now you suddenly have just that, and it’s entirely possible you’re just now realizing you might not belong here. I think what you need is a change of scenery.”  
“You’re probably right. But how?”  
Nessa leaned forward on the table, tapping her finger against her chin. “Well, for one, Raihan texted me yesterday about the idea of an exhibition match with you. Perhaps you could do one with all of the rest of the Gym Leaders?”  
“That… actually sounds fun,” Mel nodded. “I’d love to do some traveling.”  
“You could go the Gym Challenge route,” Nessa suggested. “Start in Turrfield, then you could come back here to battle me then keep going. It would be a good way to get you adjusted to some travel before going on to everyone else.”  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
“I’ll talk to Milo and get that set up first, and then contact everyone else.”

It was just a few days before Mel’s scheduled exhibition match with Milo. Mel was, for once, actually taking the time to look around Turrfield- a luxury Mel’s parents had never let her afford.  
She was over by the tall grass right outside Turrfield, taking in the Pokemon running through the grass, and the few kids doing the same. She had battled a few of them, taking the time to switch out her team a little to actually give them a chance (but had ultimately beaten each of them).   
It was a very peaceful setting, one that Mel regretted not having the time to appreciate before.   
“Eevah!”  
Mel was suddenly startled by a very distinct cry.  
Turning around, Mel found herself standing in front of a very odd-looking Eevee.  
“Eevah!” the small Pokemon cried out again.  
Mel was mesmerized.  
The Eevee was a very light tan color, instead of the deep brown it usually was. Its eyes were wide and curious as it looked Mel over.  
“Eevah!”  
The Eevee was shiny.  
“Well hello there, little guy,” Mel murmured, bending down to the level of the creature. It just stared at her, swishing his tail back and forth. Mel carefully pulled out an empty Pokeball.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
Mel tossed the Pokeball at the Eevee, and it stopped in the air a few inches above, pulling the Pokemon into it. It landed on the ground, and Mel held her breath as it began to shake.  
Once.  
Twice.   
Three times.  
Click!  
Mel internally cheered as she caught him.  
Picking up the ball, she sent the Pokemon to a box for the time being. Coming up on these exhibition matches, now was not the time to train up such a low-level Pokemon.  
But Mel had a feeling she would be using him in the future.

“That was such a good match, Mel,” Milo praised as they recovered from their exhibition match in the locker room of Turrfield Stadium. “You had the upper hand from the very beginning! You’re definitely gonna be one of the stronger Gym Leaders.”  
Mel went slightly red as she smiled. “Thanks, Milo. That really means a lot!”  
“Oh, it’s no problem.” Milo wiped his face with a towel. “So, you’re doin’ exhibition matches with everyone else too, right?”   
“That’s the plan, I’m headed back to Hulbury after this but then I’m right back on the road.”  
“I might have to come to watch them. They’ll probably figure out whether to put you in the Major or Minor league based on these matches.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yeah!”  
“That’s good to know, I’ll have to make sure I’m more than fully prepared for them, then.” Mel looked up into a mirror.  
To her horror, all she saw was a stranger again. Mel swallowed down the panic rising in her chest.  
“You okay?” Milo asked, noticing her sudden discomfort.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing.”  
It did not feel like nothing.  
“Well, again, if you need anything, you have my card, please don’t hesitate to reach out.”  
“For sure. Thank you so much.”

The rest of the matches went very smoothly. Mel consistently adjusted her team to meet the types of each different Gym Leader, and seriously weighing the pros and cons of choosing each type she used as her own. Still, it didn’t feel like any of them fit.  
Mel was able to beat every other gym leader but one- Raihan, who she knew was going to be one of her main rivals from this point on, along with Vien himself, possibly.  
“Well, Mel, you’ve definitely proven yourself,” Raihan commented after their match. “I’m gonna have to watch out for you in the future.”  
“You better,” she poked teasingly.   
Raihan laughed. “In all seriousness, have you figured out what type you’re going to use?”  
Mel sighed. “Not yet… nothing seems quite right.”  
Raihan leaned against the counter in the locker room. “Hmmm. Well, how often have you been to the Wild Area?”  
“The Wild Area? Well, my parents would send me there a couple of times a year as part of my training, but I never really got to focus on anything other than that.”  
“That’s a crime against humanity right there! The Wild Area is such a beautiful place and something that every Trainer should fully experience. Maybe you could take a camping trip for a couple of weeks? That might help you figure things out.”  
“That might actually be a good idea… thanks for the advice, Raihan.”  
“No problem! I look forward to seeing what you decide.”

“A camping trip?” Nessa inquired as they walked down the street in Hulbury, having just finished lunch. “That sounds like fun.”  
“Yeah, Raihan suggested it. He thought it might be a good opportunity for me to get away and figure out what I want to do.”  
“I totally agree! The Wild Area is the perfect place to take a vacation that doesn’t take a lot of time or effort to plan. Especially if you haven’t actually gotten the chance to fully experience it.”  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll leave in a few days.”  
“Do you want me to join you?”  
“No, I think this might be better for me to do alone.”  
“I totally understand.”  
The two of them arrived at Nessa’s house and made their way inside.  
“Oh, by the way, did I show you who I found in Turrfield?” Mel asked, sitting on Nessa’s couch.  
“No, what did you find?”  
Mel pulled out the Pokeball that had her shiny Eevee in it, and opened it, letting the Eevee out.  
Nessa gasped. “A shiny Eevee! That’s such a cool find!”  
“Yeah! I’ve given it an Everstone for the time being. I wanna try and see if I can control what he evolves into.”  
“Does he have a name?” Nessa bent down in front of the Eevee.   
“Yeah! His name is Remus.”

Mel walked out of the train station at the Wild Area.  
She had two bags on her- one with clothes, one with all of the rest of her essentials (including the Pokemon-related ones and camping gear).  
As she walked past the gate and into the Rolling Fields, for the first time in her life, Mel let herself take a minute to really take in the Wild Area.  
And it was beautiful.  
Mel didn’t know why she hadn’t ever really noticed it before.   
As she walked, Mel noticed an Onix to her left, a Pokemon she had caught for the first time a few weeks before her parents took over her training. She smiled sadly, remembering the couple months of freedom she had before her parents reclaimed her life. She hadn’t managed to get to the Wild Area at all during that time, and thinking back now, she wished she had.  
However, now was not the time to dwell on that. She was free now, free to be her own person, without her parents telling her what to do or not do. She was going to take every opportunity she had to appreciate everything she had missed these past few years.  
Right as she was about to walk into the tall grass for the first time to find some Pokemon, something caught her eye.  
A small, odd stone sitting among a pile of rocks. She averted her attention from all the Pokemon in front of her and walked over.  
Picking it up, Mel immediately realized what it was.  
A thunderstone, she marveled.  
Thunderstones were an evolutionary item specifically for Electric type Pokemon.   
And one of the most well known Pokemon it helped evolve was Eevee- into Jolteon.  
Suddenly, Mel had what could be considered an epiphany.   
Electric!  
Pulling out her Eevee, she held the thunderstone out to it. Remus sniffed at it, then touched his nose to it. He was suddenly surrounded by a ball of brilliant light.  
And when it disappeared, the thunderstone was gone, and Remus was a new Pokemon.  
“Oh my stars,” Mel breathed.  
Remus looked up to her, understanding and excitement in his eyes.  
Mel was going to be an Electric Gym Leader.

Mel spent the rest of her time in the Wild Area diligently searching for Electric Pokemon specifically- blatantly seeking out lightning storms and training by the water.   
The night before she was set to leave, she sat by her camp, looking over the team she had assembled.   
Which had two Pokemon in it.  
Remus, and a Boltund she named Patton.  
It was raining lightly, so Mel had an umbrella open, but her two Pokemon did not seem to mind the wetness.  
“Why do none of the electric type Pokemon here seem like the right ones?” Mel asked herself with a sigh. Remus walked over and leaned his head on her knee, laying down by her side.  
(In her training, Mel had also made an exciting discovery- Remus could gigantimax, a new gigantimax form she knew no one had ever seen before. One of her plans, after she left the wild area, was to go to Wedgehurst to show Sonja, a well-known Professor. Mel knew she would be elated.)  
“Maybe I should do some more traveling,” Mel murmured. “There are lots of Pokemon out there, including hundreds not found in Galar. It would be cool to have a more diverse team…”  
Mel sighed and looked down at the small puddle forming a foot or so in front of her. She leaned forward and looked at her reflection.  
The stranger Mel seemed to see more and more looked back.  
This time, Mel felt no panic. Just… understanding and acceptance.  
“Who am I?” Mel asked themself softly. “My name is Mel. I am a Gym Leader in Galar, soon to be officially specializing in Electric Pokemon. I am a straight cis female who uses she/her pronouns.”  
Mel then stopped themself.  
Why didn’t that last part feel… right?  
“My name is Mel. I am a Gym Leader in Galar, soon to be officially specializing in Electric Pokemon. I am… not a girl. I am… something. I am… a guy? Maybe?”  
Guy felt… sorta right. But not completely.  
“I am a gender that is partially male but partially something else.”  
That.  
That felt right.  
But what was that something else?  
“Is there something wrong with me?”  
Mel didn’t know.  
All they knew was that they weren’t a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes a new Mel.


	5. Introduction to Lan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Mel? Never heard of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay FiNALLY it's time to get into Mel's transition  
> Also that's probably the last time you'll ever hear me refer to them as Mel

On the train back to Hulbury, Mel scrolled through their Rotom phone (which had been off while she was camping). They had spent the day in Wedgehurst with Sonja and Remus, helping Sonja record some information about Jolteon’s gigantimax form.  
Mel pulled open the internet and pulled up a search bar.  
Is there a gender that isn’t male or female?  
They hit search and reeled back at all the results.  
Mel went to several websites, reading about all of the other people who had the same dilemma as them at some point in their life.  
There’s nothing wrong with me.  
The word was ‘nonbinary’.  
Mel was a nonbinary male.  
They opened their texting app and plugged in Vien’s number.  
‘Vien, this is Mel. I need your advice. I’m on my way back to Hulbury. Can you meet Nessa and I there at the seafood restaurant, please?’  
They then texted Nessa.  
‘How do you feel about lunch with Vien possibly?’  
Nessa responded almost instantly.  
‘I’d be down. Are you on your way back?’  
‘Yeah, I’m on the train.’  
Their phone went off. Vien had replied.  
‘I’ll be there. What time?’  
‘I’ll be back in about 30 minutes. Can we plan on then?’  
‘Absolutely. See you there.’  
Mel then went back to their conversation with Nessa, who had replied.  
‘At the seafood restaurant?’  
‘Yeah, and Vien will be there.’  
‘Okay, cool. Everything okay?’  
‘I’m not sure, but that’s why I want to talk to you guys. It’s kinda complicated.’  
‘Got it. I’ll be here for you no matter what.’  
‘Thanks, Nes.’

Mel walked up to the seafood restaurant, saw Nessa and Vien already there through the window, took a deep breath, and walked in.  
Nessa stood up immediately as Mel approached. “Mel! Are you okay? How was your trip?”  
Vien stood up as well, looking concerned.  
Mel wrung their hands in front of them. “Well, it definitely helped. I decided what type Gym Leader I’m going to be.”  
“That’s great, and I’m super happy for you, but something tells me that isn’t why we’re having lunch,” Vien commented as they all sat back down.  
Mel swallowed. “I don’t think I’m a girl.”  
For a second, neither Nessa nor Vien said anything, and Mel’s heart began to pound.  
Then Nessa spoke.  
“You know, for some reason, I’m not surprised,” she commented. “Thank you so much for telling me, Mel. Are there different pronouns I should start using?”  
Mel sagged in relief. “Uh, I’m not certain, but I think they/them, for now, should work.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking,” Vien came in, “What do you think your gender is?”  
“Again, I’m not quite sure. But I think I might be partially male, but partially… a gender that’s not male or female.”  
“Nonbinary?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s totally valid, Mel. I’m so happy you’re starting to get an idea of who you are.”  
“I’m just… I’m scared. I don’t know what I’m going to do about it. I’m scared to tell the world, because what if I’m not accepted? What if they try to force me to step down? I don’t want to lose my title!”  
“Lemme stop you a minute, Mel,” Nessa butted in gently. “They can’t force you to step down unless you do something illegal, and transitioning to a different gender isn’t illegal.”  
“And honestly, while I have had my fair share of hate, most everyone has been accepting of my sexuality,” Vien added. “I don’t think people are going to hate you too much for being trans.”  
Mel nodded slowly. “Well… that’s good to know, I guess. But I think I still want to give it a good amount of time before I come out. Especially since I’m not entirely certain what my gender is. There’s one thing I know for certain, and that’s that I’m attracted to guys. But… another thing that I’ve been thinking about for a long time is that I don’t seem to be attracted to them sexually.”  
“You think you’re asexual?” Vien seemed surprised but pleased.  
“Yeah. I’ve known that for a while, but I’ve never said anything because… well, you know why.”  
Both Vien and Nessa nodded.  
“But, I will say, it’s awesome to know someone else who is ace,” Vien commented, a wide smile growing on his face. “I’ve never known anyone else who was ace.”  
Mel smiled back. “I’m glad to know that I’ll have someone to help me come to terms with all this.”  
“I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”  
Mel couldn’t contain a blush from creeping up their face. Whether Vien noticed or not, Mel didn’t know.  
But, well, Vien was cute…  
Mel mentally reeled back at that thought. Oh god. They had a crush.  
“Do you want to go by a different name, too?” Nessa asked.  
“Uhh…” Mel hadn’t considered going by a different name. “Not yet? But possibly.”  
Nessa nodded. “Just let us know.”  
“I will.”  
They were silent for a moment, then Vien spoke up. “Hey, you said you chose your type, but you haven’t told us yet!”  
“Oh yeah!” Mel slapped their hand against their forehead. “I totally forgot. I’m going with Electric.”  
“Noo!” Nessa groaned dramatically. “A type Water is weak to! I feel betrayed!”  
Mel laughed. “Yeah, but Water damages Electric normally!”  
“I know, I know.” Nessa grinned back. “Teasing. Electric is perfect for you, Mel.”  
“I agree wholeheartedly!” Vien nodded with a smile. Oh, that smile. “Have you picked out a team?”  
“Uh, not fully. But I have two so far.”  
“What are they?” Nessa asked.  
“Nes, you’ve already met Remus. I found a thunderstone in the Wild Area- that was what made me realize I wanted to be the Electric Gym Leader. I used it to evolve Remus into Jolteon.”  
“Ooh, an Eeveelution!” Vien exclaimed. “Like Logan!”  
“Oh yeah, your shiny Umbreon, right?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Well then, you’ll wanna see Remus.” Mel pulled Remus’s Pokeball out and let him out. Vien gasped.  
“He’s shiny too?!”  
“Yeah! I found him outside Turrfield!”  
“Wait, that’s where I found Logan!”  
The two of them just stared at each other for exactly three seconds.  
Then suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter.  
Nessa just looked back and forth between them. “You two are such dorks.”  
They both calmed down after about 5 minutes of laughing. Vien wiped his eyes. “Oh, gosh. Okay, so who’s your other team member so far?”  
“A Boltund. I named him Patton.”  
“Oh, awesome!”  
“So, what next?” Nessa pressed.  
“Well, I think I wanna do some more traveling, possibly to some other regions. I think it would be super awesome to have a team that’s diverse, probably the first team with Pokemon not from Galar.”  
“Oh! You should go to Kanto!” Nessa exclaimed. “I’ve heard so many cool things about the Pokemon there. In fact, I think Gyarados is originally from Kanto, along with Lapras, and Krabby-”  
Mel laughed. “Nes, why don’t you just come with me?”  
Nessa stopped. “Wait, really?”  
“Yeah! I would love to have some bonding time with my favorite cousin.”  
Nessa snorted. “I’m your only cousin.”  
“Doesn’t make you any less my favorite!”  
Nessa pulled out her Rotom phone and opened her calendar, scrolling through. “Huh… I might actually be able to make time for that.”  
“Yay! We can go to Kanto, and maybe one other region.”  
“I’ve heard Sinnoh is especially pretty this time of year,” Vien commented.  
Nessa gasped. “That’s where Shellos is originally from!”  
Mel snorted. “And you called us dorks? Okay, Sinnoh it is.”  
“Yes!” Nessa did a little cheer. “I’m so excited. However, let’s worry about that later, and focus on today. What do you want to do right now?”  
Mel put a finger on their chin and frowned. “Well, I was considering a haircut…”  
“Well, consider that done. Ooh! We can go to Motostoke, so you can look around your future city! And maybe we can go shopping too!”  
Mel smiled. “That sounds like a great idea.”  
Nessa turned to Vien. “Would you wanna come too?”  
“I would love to, but unfortunately Raihan really felt like losing today,” Vien joked. “We have an exhibition match tonight.”  
“Oh, good luck!” Mel exclaimed. “You’ll be great!”  
“Thanks, Mel,” Vien grinned. Oh, that smile. “In fact, I should probably be going. But have fun you guys, and let me know if there are any updates I should know about.”  
“I will,” Mel nodded, and Vien walked away, waving as he did.  
Mel waved back and their hand lingered in the air longer than necessary.  
Nessa looked them in the eye. “You have a crush.”  
“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.”

Nessa and Mel were on a plane from Kanto to Sinnoh.  
They had spent two weeks in Kanto, exploring and discovering Pokemon they had never seen before. In fact, Mel had picked out three new Pokemon for their team- Electabuzz, who they intended to evolve, Magnezone, and a legendary Pokemon Mel had somehow managed to run into (Mel still didn’t quite know how it happened honestly), Zapdos.  
It was also about a month and a half after Mel had come out to Nessa and Vien, and Mel couldn’t have been happier.  
Mel had ended up cutting his hair that day, and it was now shaved on the sides and slightly longer on the top, though Mel planned to let the hair on top grow out. Mel had also grown more and more used to their new pronouns, which Nessa used without fail. Mel had told her right before they had left that he was certain they were a nonbinary man now, and the switch to he/they pronouns would be permanent. Mel had also told Vien who also used the pronouns without fail when they were talking- in person or otherwise.  
Mel was also still hopelessly crushing on Vien. He had no idea what was going to come of that.  
However, now that he was certain he was trans, Mel felt more and more of a disconnect from their name. ‘Melanie’ no longer seemed to fit, especially considering it was more of a traditionally feminine name.  
Which was why they were currently scrolling through baby name websites on the plane.  
He had no idea what kind of name he wanted, so he was mostly browsing right now.  
Might as well at least look at names that mean electricity, right? Never know what might happen.  
They clicked on another website and began scrolling through each name, taking a moment to consider each one but ultimately scrolling by.  
Until they landed on ‘Mellan’.  
A name meaning ‘lightning’.  
For a moment, Mel was speechless. It felt… right. It was so close to Melanie, yet it was definitely more masculine.  
And it meant lightning.  
“Nes,” Mel immediately called.  
Nessa, who was watching a movie, pulled the headphones she was wearing off. “Mel? What’s up?”  
“I think I found my name.”  
Nessa leaned over to look at the screen of his Rotom phone. “Oh my god. That’s so perfect for you!”  
“I know, right?” Mel gushed. “I was just looking, I wasn’t actually expecting to find something.”  
“So Mellan, then?”  
“Yeah… though I’ve always liked having a shorter nickname. I don’t wanna keep going by Mel, though. It still feels like a rope tying me back to my past. This is the new me.”  
“What about Lan?”  
Mel stopped. “Can you use it in a sentence referring to me?” he asked softly.  
“Lan, you’re such an amazing and valid human being. You’re going to be an incredible Gym Leader no matter what, and I am so, so proud of you.”  
Tears formed in his eyes. “That’s it. I’m Lan.”  
A smile formed on Nessa’s face. “Hi Lan, I’m Nessa. It’s nice to officially meet you. I’ve heard many amazing things about you.”  
A sob broke from Lan’s lips and he launched himself into Nessa’s arms.  
He knew who they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw caps  
> I'M SO PROUD OF LAN I LOVE HIM
> 
> Okay I'm good  
> Also yes, I'm naming some of Vien and Lan's Pokemon after the Sanders Sides  
> It's mainly because I named those Pokemon that in my playthrough-  
> And I'm a nerd.  
> There'll probably be one more but it'll be indirect.


	6. Life as it Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan is finally ready to take a big step forward in his transition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO I'm so ready okay  
> Nothing horrible in terms of trigger warnings, Lan does a recap of the story so they talk about his homophobic parents and how they kicked him out. This is also a public coming out and there is talk about trans experiences. Nessa is a proud cousin. There's also a brief mention of surgery at the beginning.

It was six months after Lan came out to Nessa and Vien.   
Right now, he was still only out to them, and the dysphoria from being misgendered all the time was debilitating, but Lan knew that that would all be changing.  
He and Nessa had spent an entire month in Sinnoh, mainly because Lan had set his sights on one specific Pokemon for his team and refused to leave without it.  
Not that Nessa minded- she was enjoying learning about all the Water Pokemon in that area that weren’t found in Galar. She even caught a good portion of them.  
After Lan found his Shinx, they and Nessa finally went home to Galar, where Lan immediately started training his team and looking into housing in Motostoke near the Gym. It hadn’t been difficult to find, thankfully, so he had found the perfect place and moved in almost two months ago. They had also decided to let the hair on top of their head grow out while shaving the sides regularly and had started using gel to spike the hair on the top of his head up.  
Lan had also started the process of physically transitioning, and had a top surgery consultation in a week.  
He was ecstatic.  
However, they knew he had to come out before anything.  
And right now Lan was at a huge press conference, the annual one held a month before the Gym Challenge started (This year was different, however- the challenge had been pushed back to allow Lan the time they needed to prepare his challenge to its full extent).  
His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty.  
Because it was time.  
“As we near the end of our press conference, it is time for us to hear from new Motostoke Gym Leader, Melanie.” Lan cringed at his deadname, adjusting the binder flattening their chest. He stood up and approached the podium, pulling his speech out of his pocket.  
They took a deep breath.  
“About ten months ago, I made a decision that would change my life forever.” Lan began. “At the time, my parents had increased my diligent training in preparation for the gym challenge we are about to begin in a week. I, however, had a different idea. Despite their desperation for me to go on to win the Gym Challenge and become Champion, I decided to enter in Kabu’s challenge to decide the next Gym Leader of Motostoke. I had to convince my parents that there was no way I was going to win in order to get them to let me, and, well, we all know how that turned out.”  
Chuckles rippled through the crowd standing in front of him.  
Lan continued. “As you can imagine, they were pretty angry when I accepted the position. See, something I had learned in the few months in between the challenge and the accident that started it all, was that my parents were pretty horrible. They were using me to their own advantage without any regard for what I wanted to do. I knew that I needed to do something about that if I wanted to stay a Gym Leader, which I have since realized is what my true calling in life is. So, I went home, confronted them, and was promptly kicked out.  
“It may not be much of a secret, but their motivation behind making me win the gym challenge was homophobia. They hated the fact that Vien, a queer man, was the Champion of Galar, so they were trying to use me to change that fact. Well, everyone, if there is one thing I know, it’s that I’m not homophobic. And as I defended myself and my life, they figured that out. Hence why I was kicked out.  
“I know that sounds pretty horrible, but to be honest, I am so much happier now. I am free to do whatever I want in my life because I am no longer bound by my parents.   
“I am free to say that Vien is an amazing Champion, and he truly deserves his title. His sexuality doesn’t change that- his sexuality doesn’t change anything. He is a human being just like the rest of us and deserves the same respect.  
“I am free to say that I am the Gym Leader of Motostoke, and I plan to be just that for years to come. I have been living in Motostoke for three months, and in just those three months, I have come to call it home.  
“I am also free to be who I want to be- who I truly am.” Lan swallowed. Here we go. “And through the course of these last ten months, I have discovered who that person is. Spoiler alert: that person is not named Melanie.”  
Lan hesitated, their heartbeat quickening.  
“Through the help of my cousin, Hulbury’s Gym Leader, Nessa, and the incredible man that is Galar’s Champion, Vien, I have begun my transition from a woman to a transgender, nonbinary man. If you aren’t familiar with those terms, they mean that I do not identify as a woman, my birth gender- I identify as a gender that is partially male and partially a gender that is neither. I have begun to use he/him and they/them pronouns, and my name is Mellan, or preferably, just Lan.”  
Lan looked to his side, where Nessa was sitting, hands over her mouth in shock and joy and tears in her eyes. They hadn’t told her this was happening.  
To their other side, Vien was smiling at him. Vien was the only one who had known and had helped them prepare their speech.  
“I know this is a very unexpected announcement, but an important one nonetheless. I understand there will be people out there who do not accept transgender individuals, and while I wish you would take the time to reconsider your opinions, I know I can’t realistically expect you to change. All I ask is for your respect for me as a human being, and for you to use my pronouns and call me by my chosen name.   
“I am also aware that I am Galar’s first transgender Gym Leader, and I intend to carry that title with pride. There are so many more trans people out there, and the main reason behind making this announcement now is so that I can be a source of representation for them. We as a region are seriously lacking in that department. Trans people exist, and sometimes just knowing that there is someone else out there going through a similar experience can be enough to keep them going.   
“And to those trans people out there who need that push: it does get better. I promise you, everything gets better. Don’t give up. There are people out there who will love you and accept you for who you are. If your family is not accepting like I know my parents won’t be, they aren’t your true family, and sometimes the best thing to do is find the people who will be. For me, those people are Nessa and Vien, and I hope eventually the rest of the Gym Leaders, too.  
“Thank you all for taking the time to listen to this announcement. It truly means a lot to me, and I hope I can go on to make Motostoke and all of Galar proud.  
“Anyway, that’s now out of the way, and there are a few other things I know everyone is dying to know. Firstly is the type of Gym Motostoke will house. It took a lot of time and consideration, but I ultimately decided that I am going to be an Electric-type Gym Leader.   
“Secondly, I am excited to announce that based on the exhibition matches that took place earlier this year, I have been placed in the major league, right behind Raihan.   
“However, lastly, this does mean that Allister and the Ghost Gym in Stow-On-Side have been bumped down to the minor league. This, of course, does not make Allister any less of an amazing Gym Leader and I know he will continue to do amazing in the future. He will be the bridge between the minor and major gyms as well, which is a very important role to have in the challenge- a role Kabu executed flawlessly, and a role I know Allister will fulfill just as effectively.”  
Allister quickly flashed Lan a thumbs up.  
“I believe that is all I need to say. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to leave the press conference a little early, as I have a court hearing to attend. It’s nothing to worry about, just a legal name change.” Lan grinned. “Okay, who am I kidding. It’s kinda a big deal. Thank you all so much for your time, and I can’t wait for this year’s Gym Challenge to start! See everybody in a few weeks, at Motostoke’s Gym Challenge!”   
Lan quickly hopped off the podium and started making his way offstage.   
As he went by, Nessa reached out and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

Later that evening, after attending his legal name change hearing, Lan got a call from Nessa.  
“LAN!” she shrieked. “You didn’t tell me you were coming out today!”  
“I wanted to surprise you! What’s the point in a surprise if you already knew?”  
“Oh my god, Lan, I am so proud of you. That took so much bravery. Your speech was beautiful! Oh, how was the hearing?”  
“It went flawlessly, Nes. I’m legally Mellan now.”  
A loud cheer. “Alright, Legally Mellan, meet me at that one restaurant in Motostoke we’ve been eating at in 30 minutes. It’s celebration time.”  
“Will do. See you, Nes!”  
“See you!”  
Nessa hung up, and Lan scrolled through their contacts to find someone else he needed to talk to.  
Vien.  
He selected his number and held the phone up to their ear.  
“Hey! Lan! How was the hearing?”  
“Incredible! I’m legally Mellan now.”  
“Yes! I’m so happy for you, Lan. Everything today went swimmingly.”  
“I know, right? Thank you so much for all your help, Vien. I don’t know where I would be right now without you.”  
“It’s been my pleasure, Lan. Hey, uh, listen.” Vien coughed. “I’ve been meaning to ask… would you want to grab dinner with me sometime? As, you know, as a date.”  
Lan’s heart stopped, and for a good ten seconds, he lost his voice.  
“... Lan? You good?”  
“Yeah, sorry,” Lan finally squeaked out. “No, that- that would be amazing, Vien. I would love that. Just not tonight, I’m having dinner with Nes.”  
“Of course! You enjoy that. How about Friday?”  
“I should be free. Where at?”  
“There’s this one restaurant in Motostoke I’ve been dying to try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY LAN I'm so proud of him holy sh*t  
> Anyway I'm also so excited for Vien/Lan, they're going to be so ADORABLE together trust me  
> I have so much planned for their future.  
> Anyway, past this, I don't quite know how much more there's going to be in this story, so stay tuned. I might end this soon and start up a new work to keep going on, this was mostly supposed to be the introduction to their story and their relationship. We'll see!  
> Thanks everyone!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year since Lan came out to Nessa and Vien as trans. What's happened since?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... yes, this is the last chapter. I have set everything I need to in stone, and from this point on any more stories written in this universe will likely be one-shots. I have one specific one I'm super excited to write, so hopefully, that'll come soon.  
> As for warnings in this chapter, there's just a quick mention of surgery and hrt, and talk about disownment as well (because Lan's parents are a**holes). But other than that, just a little bit of fluff between Lan and Vien including a quick kiss. They're so adorable.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been exactly one year since Lan came out to Vien and Nessa. Six months since they came out publicly. Three and a half months since they had his top surgery. Two months since he started on testosterone.  
And also, five months since they and Vien had officially started dating.  
As celebration of his coming out anniversary, Lan and Vien had decided to hold an exhibition match between the two of them, with plans to announce their relationship at the end. They both knew this match was long-awaited by all of Galar.  
It had just so happened that Lan had actually managed to beat Raihan in the finals of the past year’s Gym Challenge, making them the strongest of the Gym Leaders, and his gym the final gym every challenger had to beat before heading into the semifinals.  
Lan was exactly where he wanted to be.  
But they had still needed to battle Vien.  
And both of them were happy exactly where they were.  
So they talked and made the decision to make their finals match a joke, a silly game where neither of them actually tried. Of course, Lan let Vien ‘win’ in the end. The whole concept was a huge hit.  
And as the two of them got more serious in their relationship, they had decided to make that a regular thing.  
So that’s why Lan was standing in the hallway leading up to the pitch at Motostoke Stadium, next to their boyfriend, getting ready for what was going to be one of the best battles he would ever participate in.  
Vien slid his hand into Lan’s. “Are you ready?”  
“100%.” The two of them leaned in for a quick yet sweet kiss, lingering for just a second. “Let’s do this.”  
They walked out onto the pitch together, and the crowd roared.  
Lan had been shocked to find that he only rarely got hate for being trans. The entire region seemed to embrace them as he was, and not who he used to be. They couldn’t have been more grateful.  
However, just as he had expected, their parents completely cut ties with him after he came out publicly, even going so far as to disown them. Lan didn’t care. Just as they had expected, their fellow Gym Leaders had become his true family.  
And, of course, he had Vien.  
As the two of them stood across from each other on the pitch, Lan ran his hand through the spiked-up hair on top of his head. It was much longer now, while the sides remained shaved. They loved the look more than anything.  
He had also decided to get a tattoo of electricity markings on his cheeks, to show their dedication to their Pokemon Type. He had created a lasting bond with each Pokemon he had chosen for his team.  
Remus, the shiny Jolteon.  
Patton, the Boltund.  
Ethan, the Electivire.  
Iota, the Zapdos.  
Tau, the Magnezone.  
And Emerald, the Luxray.  
They were perfect.  
The whole life he had chosen for themself was perfect.  
And they weren’t gonna let anything prevent him from keeping it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY Lan and Vien! I'm so happy for them homygod.  
> Anyway, keep an eye out on my profile for any future stories about these two nerds!  
> Thank you all for reading this little fic, I know it isn't perfect, but I wanted to get my thoughts down about this world in writing. I love this AU a lot.  
> Until next time, guys gals and nonbinary pals!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is definitely not finished, and I'll be updating as often as I write new chapters. Which, knowing me, might be multiple times a day. It'll depend. Keep an eye out!


End file.
